


sometimes love sounds like silence

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Immediately after the finale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Suddenly, it is just the three of them, and there is so much to talk about (but not... not yet).
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: we change together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	sometimes love sounds like silence

Parker, Eliot, Hardison.

The three of them sat in the back of the brewpub, watching the door fall shut.

It hadn’t quite hit them yet, that they were alone now, but it would. In the coming days, Parker would call Nate more times than she would ever admit, Eliot would always grab an extra beer without thinking, Hardison would turn to speak to thin air.

But for now, they were alone in their victory.

It had been a long time since they had been Parker, Eliot, and Hardison, a long time since they had been three separate entities who happened to exist in the same place at the same time. They were something else now, a team, a family, something they couldn’t quite put to words (they’d get there one day, but not now, not yet). Five years since they had been strangers and yet it felt like a lifetime.

Parker and Hardison held hands, a movement so natural they hardly even noticed they were doing it. They each turned their heads, just a little, looking to Eliot. They didn’t seem to notice that they both were doing it, or at least didn’t say anything.

Eliot had his eyes closed, truly at peace for the first time in a while.

This wasn’t an ending, they would realize in the morning. Well, wasn’t just an ending. This was a transition, a beginning, even. They had lives ahead of them, lives so intertwined they might as well be one shared life.

But for now, they weren’t thinking about the future. For now, they were only thinking of the present, of each other.

Parker, Eliot, Hardison. Three parts of a singular whole, three parts of a life yet to be lived, full of danger, and joy, and lots and lots of theft.

Parker thought of the job, of how she would feel if the others had actually died, of how much she wanted them to live, how much she... cared.

Eliot thought of the words he had said, of the depth of the promise he had made, the sort of promise that he’d only ever regretted making.

Hardison thought of orange soda and video games. Who could blame him? Not every thought is poetry all the time. How horrid that would be.

It was Eliot who laughed first, with the realization that even if this promise got him killed (and he was sure it would), he would never regret it, would never regret them.

After a moment of silence, as the three of them exchanged glances, they all burst into laughter, out of joy, and fear, and love.

Parker, Eliot, Hardison.

There was a future ahead of them, a past behind them.

For the moment, though, they sat in the back of the brewpub, and they laughed.


End file.
